


A Bet

by UnhelpfulPanda



Series: Fabulous Foursome [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shower Sex, also let's just say they are all over 18 and dad is out somewhere, garage sex, is the last one even a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhelpfulPanda/pseuds/UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John invited his three friends (and crushes) Jake, Dirk, and Dave over for a sleepover. But what he doesn't know is that his three friends made a bet about him, one that he will thoroughly enjoy. (Honestly just an excuse to write bad porn. I have no shame)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bet

John expected, when inviting Jake, Dave, and Dirk over, that he would get some alone time with each of them.

He didn't expect for their alone sessions to end up like this...

When they came over, the first thing they decided was that the four of them were going to put on a movie, Ghostrider upon Jake and John's request. Within the first ten minutes of the movie, Dave was walking into the kitchen for a drink. Shortly after, John decided he wanted to pop popcorn for everyone.

John walked into the kitchen, where Dave was sipping his apple juice and leaning against the counter. John bypassed him to get to the microwave, grabbing a bag of popcorn. As he was unwrapping it, he felt a presence behind him.

Thin, freckly arms wrapped around his waist, and lips fluttered against the back of his neck. John shivered at the feeling. “Dave, what-?”

As soon as his mouth opened, fingers were shoved inside and Dave commanded, in a low, husky voice, “Suck.” John closed his mouth around the digits and began to lather the invading fingers with his saliva.

It wasn't as if his advances were unwelcome. John would be lying if he said he didn't want to do dirty things with his best friend, but the problem wasn't with Dave. It was with Jake and Dirk, and his feelings for them as well.

Still, who could deny the sexy blonde with his fingers in John's mouth and his clothed erection against John's ass? John ground his ass up against Dave's crotch, getting his fingers nice and wet. Dave let out a breathy sigh and pulled the fingers out, moving his free hand to the button of John's pants.

John quickly undid his pants and pulled them and his boxers down to his knees. Instantly, Dave's finger prodded at his asshole. “Dave, m-maybe-” he began to protest.

“Shh, we'll be quick,” Dave purred, slipping a finger inside. John dropped the popcorn he had been holding on for dear life, covering his mouth with one hand and gripping Dave's free arm with his other. Dave added a second finger, scissoring them inside John, and the black haired boy moaned quietly, leaning forward and resting his upper body against the counter.

Dave pulled a lube bottle out of his back pocket, opening it and squirting some on his dick before removing his fingers and pressing up against John's hole. John quivered in anticipation, pushing back against his dick and whining low in his throat.

Dave slipped inside easily enough, clamping one hand over John's mouth to muffle the otherwise loud moan that escaped him. Dave slid all the way in, stopping for a moment to let John adjust. When John pressed back against him and gave him a needy look over his shoulder, Dave couldn't help the jerk of his hips. He pulled out almost all the way and then slammed back in, setting up a brutally fast pace.

John squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the counter, letting the blonde litter kisses to his upper back as he thrust faster and harder. He didn't know how long he had, so they had to finish fast. Dave reached down and began jerking John off in time with the pumping of his hips.

Suddenly, Dirk called from the other room, “Hurry up, Egbert!”

“I-I'm coming!” John called, and then he did, all over the counter. Dave groaned in his ear and finished shortly after, coming inside him. John gave a pathetic mewl at the feeling.  
Dave pulled out, zipping up his pants and getting John a dishtowel to clean himself up. John made quick work of the mess, then turned and gave Dave a quick peck on the lips.

“You're to tell no one,” he stated. Dave smirked and left the kitchen.

John made the popcorn and put it in a bowl, then walked out to where the three boys were sitting. Dave was acting like nothing was amiss, which pleased the black haired boy. He sat down with them, and Jake took a handful and shoved it into his mouth.

“What took you so diddly darn long?” Jake asked with his mouth full.

“Hm? Oh, just talking with Dave,” John chuckled, and with that they went back to watching the movie. After Ghostrider was over, Jake begged for them to watch Avatar. The three boys grudgingly agreed to their brunette friend's begging, putting in the movie. After that movie, Dirk challenged Dave to a video game that John and Jake knew nothing about.

“I'm gonna go shower,” John told his three friends. He was feeling a little gross from earlier. He grabbed a towel and a change of clothes and went into the bathroom, starting the shower. He stepped in and sighed as the hot water washed over him.

While he was showering, he heard a noise inside the bathroom. “Hello?” he called.

“You left the door unlocked, chap,” Jake replied, “It was as if you were inviting me in.” John blushed; he never locked the door but he probably should start when his friends were over.

He heard someone enter the shower behind him, and a naked body pressed up against him. He gasped out a small, “Jake!” but nevertheless pressed back against him. Like he said earlier, it wasn't as if Jake's advances were unwelcome, just like Dave's weren't. “What if Dirk or Dave hears us?” John whispered.

“Well, ol boy, perhaps you should stay quiet so they don't,” Jake chuckled, and pushed John so that he was bent over with his ass presented to the older boy. The opening of a lube bottle echoed in the small bathroom, and John shivered as wet fingers brushed against his hole.

He didn't need to be prepped much, due to his earlier rendezvous with Dave, before Jake was pushing into him with a grunt. John pressed his hands against the tile wall, moaning at the feeling of being filled up once more.

Jake pushed all the way in before sighing and littering kisses all over John's shoulders and the back of his neck. John tilt his head to one side and let Jake scrape his teeth along his neck, suckling lightly at the skin so as not to leave marks.

“Jake, oooh Jake,” John moaned, rocking his hips. Jake shushed him, speeding up his thrusts, and John clenched his fists against the wall and bit his lip to stifle another loud moan. He was dangerously close, and when Jake wrapped a hand around his dick and tugged, he was gone, watching his cum mix with the water and go down the drain.

Jake thrust into him a few more times before coming inside him, growling into John's neck. John groaned back, his dick giving a twitch of interest. Jake pulled out and John turned and kissed him under the spray of water.

“Don't tell the others,” John begged, and Jake smiled and ruffled his hair, getting out of the shower. John peeked his head out and watched Jake towel off with HIS towel and get back into his clothes, winking at John and leaving the bathroom.

John sighed, washing up extra well and getting out of the shower, toweling off with his now damp towel and thinking things over. He had now had sex with two out of three crushes. He fantasized about getting the older Strider, but he was too shy to try and besides, what were the odds that he would get lucky for the third time in one day?

John came out of the bathroom and found his three friends had switched to Mario Kart. Jake looked as casual as ever, which pleased him greatly.  
He grabbed the fourth controller and they began an epic battle of Mario Kart. After a few rounds, most of which Dirk won, they switched to SSBB, which Dirk won every time.

John was the first to yawn, setting off a chain of yawns all around the room. “I'll go get the pillows and blankets from the garage,” John told his friends, getting up and making his way to the garage. He began gathering up pillows and blankets from the shelves in the garage.

Someone entered the garage after him, and John turned to find Dirk giving him a predatory grin. “Uh, Dirk? Is something wrong?” John asked nervously, swallowing hard. Oh god he was thinking dirty thoughts stop that body don't get a boner no stop.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Dirk ordered, and for a moment John froze. Did Dirk actually say that or was that his imagination? “Well? Now,” Dirk demanded, and John practically melted, hurriedly getting on his hands and knees.

Hands came and kneaded at John's plush rump before tugging at his pants until they, and his underwear, were around his thighs. The now familiar sound of lube being opened was the only warning he got before cold fingers were pressing into him. John let out a shaky moan at the suddenness and pushed back against the fingers.

Dirk wasted no time in undoing his pants, lubing himself up, and shoving himself in none too gently. John bit his lip hard to stifle the loud shout he almost made, but when Dirk began to jackhammer his hips the black haired boy he couldn't help but cry out in pleasure.

Dirk leaned over him, still thrusting, and bit down on his neck. John tilted his head to allow the blonde more room, and Dirk sucked hard at the skin of his neck, thrusting harder and faster. John pushed back against him desperately, moaning his name, and came without being touched. His release had him tightening around Dirk, and the blonde let out a low moan and came inside him.

Dirk pulled out and handed him one of the blankets, and John cleaned himself up before wrapping his arms around Dirk and kissing him. When he pulled away, he said simply,

“Keep quiet about this.”

Dirk laughed and got up, zipping up his pants and leaving the garage. John put his clothes back on and gathered up the blankets, coming back inside. Dave and Jake were looking to Dirk. The older blonde was chill as could be, which made John extremely pleased.

Jake glanced over and let out a loud, “Holy moley, Dirk, you ravaged him!” Dave looked over and punched Dirk in the arm.

“We said no marks, but nooo, you just HAD to be a possessive asshole!” He sneered. Dirk just snickered, while John clamped a hand over his hickey.

“H-how-!?” he began, but Jake was already explaining.

“We had a bet that all three of us could bang you in one night.”

“'Cause you're a slut,” Dave added.

“Hey!” John shouted, then crossed his arms. “So all of you knew I was being fucked by one of you when we both left the room?” John asked, embarrassed.

“Yep,” Dirk nodded, then added in, “and I couldn't help it. His bare neck was just delectable; I had to mark it.”

John blushed and squirmed. “So what does this mean?” he asked meekly. The three boys exchanged looks with each other, then all looked to John.

“We all date?” Dave offered.

“I'm game,” Dirk agreed.

“Right-o, then, we'll all be boyfriends!” Jake cheered, then added, “Unless John doesn't want to?”

“N-no, I want to!” John quickly cried, and Dave held out his arms.

“Then come cuddle with your boyfriends,” he demanded, and John let out a small laugh and did as he was told. They all cuddled up on the couch and fell asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> I also wanted to include Bro but I didn't think I should. I could always make an epilogue if you guys want Bro. Also I couldn't decide on Dave or John, but ultimately I decided on John. Slutty John is great <3


End file.
